


Real

by ichibiotaku



Series: Ties [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-11 22:10:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5643697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ichibiotaku/pseuds/ichibiotaku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She wants to know more. </p>
<p>She needs to know more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Real

“So. . .fugitives, huh?” 

Rey looks at the old man solemnly. “The First Order wants the map.” She glances at her ally. “Finn is with the Resistance. I’m just a scavenger.” 

Han Solo shifts his gaze to the round droid. “Let’s see what ya got.”

BB-8 hesitantly rotates his head toward Rey for approval, and she nods. “Go ahead.”

As Rey takes a seat, BB-8 rolls to a clear space where he projects the small piece of cartography he holds inside him. Han examines it carefully, and even Chewie looks over from the bunk where he rests to peer at the much sought after map.

“This map’s not complete, it’s just a piece,” Han muses. “Ever since Luke disappeared, people’ve been lookin’ for him.”

“Why did he leave?” Rey asks, curious about the man who was no longer a myth.

Han’s eyes linger on the map before he responds. “He was training a new generation of Jedi. One boy—his apprentice—turned against him, destroyed it all. Luke felt responsible, just walked away from everything.”

“You know what happened to him?” Finn inquires, his eyebrows furrowed.

“A lot of rumors—stories. People who knew him best. . .think he went looking for the first Jedi temple.”

Rey stands from where she sits and looks at the map in amazement. “The Jedi  _ were _ real,” she muses, almost to herself. Her years on Jakku had left her unsure as most locals had dismissed the tales of the Jedi and Luke Skywalker as nothing but myths, but Rey has always known that there had to be some kind of truth to it. She didn’t know why she’d been so sure.

“Used to wonder about that myself,” Han says. “Thought it was a bunch of mumbo-jumbo. A magical power holding together good and evil, the Dark Side and the Light. Crazy thing is. . .” Han turns back to face Finn and Rey. “It’s true. . .The Force, the Jedi. . .All of it. It’s all true.”

_ It’s all true. _

Rey looks at Han in disbelief. 

She wants to know more. 

She  _ needs _ to know more.

But a ring reverberates through the  _ Millennium Falcon  _ before she could ask anything more.

 


End file.
